pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tri-Pokémon Race
The Tri-Pokémon Race is the third episode A Random Pokémon Show. Plot The episode begins with Steve, Dakota and Ahmad at a race. Ahmad: Um...why are we here again? Dakota: Because Steve wanted to complete in the race. Steve: Duh Dawn appears, right next to them. Dawn: Hey guys. Steve looks at her. Steve: Um....um....um... Dawn: ? Dakota: What he's trying to say is, "Hi Dawn" Dawn: Oh...hi. Steve faints. Ahmad slaps him. Ahmad: Wakey wakey! Steve gets up. Steve: Oh, sorry. About that. I thought I saw a group of Haunters. Ahmad: You do know there are no Haunt- Steve covers his mouth. Dawn: ... Ok. Are you guys completing in the race? Dakota: Just Steve. Dawn: Oh, ok. I look forward to racing against you. She leaves. Steve: hawt hawt hawt Dakota slaps him. Dakota: Knock it off. She's mine. Ahmad: Well, techina- Steve and Dakota: SHUT UP AHMAD! Ahmad: Ok, jeez. Announcer: The race is beginning to take place. All racers must report to the starting race. Steve: Welp, wish me luck guys. He heads to the starting race, while Dakota and Ahmad watch in the stands. Dakota: I'm rooting for Dawn. Ahmad: Guess I'll go for Steve. Dakota: Really? Ahmad: Nope. I'm going to train. Dakota: Peace. Ahmad leaves. A shoe hits Dakota in the face. Steve: That's for rooting for Dawn. Dakota: How did he even hear me? *shrugs* Announcer: The first race will be up in the skies. Trainers, send out your flying Pokémon. Steve: Alright. *strikes a Ash pose* Charizard, I choose you! Charizard pops out of its Pokéball and roars. Dawn: Charizard, huh? Ok then, Togekiss, go! Togekiss pops out. Togekiss: Toge! Steve looks around and sees lots of trainers, one sticking out with a mask over his face, riding a Charizard that looks way stronger than Steve's. Dakota sees him too. Dakota, whispering: Could that be? Nah, it couldn't be...right? He also notices a trainer on a Pidgeot. Dakota: Is that Gary? Lucas pops out from his PokeBall and nods. Dakota: Knew it. Announcer: Are you ready? On your mark.... Get set.... GO!! Dakota: Go Dawn! Dawn blushes and zooms past the Charizard trainer. Steve stays just long enough to ember Dakota (Which Lucas protects) before catching up with Gary. Announcer: And Steve, though having the late start, zooms to the top four, neck-and-neck with the famous Gary Oak! Steve: Gary? What are you doing here? Gary: Winning. Unlike a loser like you... Steve starts to get angry. Steve: Why I ought- He starts to lose control of Charizard, but quickly regains it. Dawn passes by. Dawn: Later, boys. Steve: I WILL WIN FOR YOU! Dawn: I don't even like you, man. Gary: HAH HAH! Turned down, like what? At least I have a chance! Steve: She likes Dakota. Gary: Damn it all. They made it to the finish line the end of the first race in a tie.. Announcer: The winner of the first round is the masked trainer with the Charizard. Steve: Hm...that Charizard looks familiar. *shrugs* Oh well. Announcer: The second race will now take place. Dakota is shown, taking a nap. Lucas aura blasts him awake. Dakota: I LOVE YOU BOTH! Wait.... Oh, Ash won... that is Ash, right, Lucas? Lucas closes his eyes for a second, the opens them wide in shock, then nods. Dakota: I thought so. Announcer: The next leg of the race will be running with your Pokemon. Steve: Right! Luxray, let's beat the jerk, the cute girl, and the mysterious dude! Along with others! Luxray, nodding: LUXRAY! He thunderbolts Steve. Dawn giggles. Dawn: Sounds like he really likes you. Steve: Yeah... Almost as much as I like you. Dakota sees and hears. Dakota: Keep trying, Steve. When you wake up with a Poison Sting in your chest, guess who it will be. He turns to Lucas. Dakota: Do his Pokemon always hurt him? Lucas nods. Dakota: Oh, do you think you do as a sign of affection? Dawn is with her Lopunny, with Gary being with his Alakazam. The mysterious trainer is shown with a Sceptile. Dakota spots a Pikachu hiding in the stands. Dakota: What? (He looks around, then decides the coast is clear) Pikachu! It's me! Dakota! Pikachu sees Dakota and his eyes widen. He hands him a note. Dakota: "Meet Ash after he wins," Cocky. "I think he'll want to talk." Will do, Pikachu. Hey, that rhymed. Pikachu facepalms then hides again. The runners are seen racing, Gary is just behind Steve, who is behind Dawn looking at her butt. Steve, drooling: Hawt hawt hawt Gary: Wow, you are a perv. Steve: That's what Dakota says. Some people call it being pervy, I call it admiring more than a face. Gary: Spoken like a true pervert. Dakota is in the stands, texting. TEXTS: Dakota: Steve's perving at your butt. Dawn: Perv. I'll take care of him. Dakota: Spoken like Dawn. Dawn: You know me so well (Kiss Emoji) REAL LIFE: Dawn, without looking behind: Steve, stop being a perv! Steve: Who clued you in? Dawn: Guess. Steve: DAKOTA! Dakota: I'm just doing my job! *looks at audience and winks* Lucas looks confused, as he doesn't know who he's winking at. The mysterious racer wins the second race. Announcer: The winner of the second race is once again the mysterious racer. The winner of the last race is the champion. Gary: I'm gonna win! Steve: No, I'm gonna win the trophy and Dawn's heart. Dawn: Keep dreaming. Dakota: That's my girl! Dawn blushes. Steve: Get a room!... then invite me.... then make Dakota leave! Dawn: Um, no. Steve: :( Announcer: Racers, sent out your last Pokémon. You will be riding them now! Steve pulls out a Pokéball. Steve: Tauros, let's go! I choose you! Tauros pops out. Tauros: Moo! He tackles him. Steve: Yeah, boy, we gotta win this, okay! Dawn mounts Mamoswine. Steve: I wish I was Mamoswine Gary mounts Arcanine, and the Mystery Trainer mounts Rapidash. Steve walks up to him. Steve: Nice Rapidash. He nods in agreement then leaves. Steve gets on Tauros. Steve: Ready, Tauros? Tauros: Moo! Announcer: Alright, racers. Ready, set g- A Meowth air balloon appeared. Jessie: Prepare for trouble! James: Make it doub- Dakota: SHUT UP AND SELL US MERCHANDISE! Steve: I thought they were bad guys... Dakota: Nope. They sell merchandise at battling and sporting events. The mysterious racer snaps his fingers and a Thunderbolt hits Team Rocket. Meowth: This happens every single f**king time. Team Rocket: We're blasting off again! The ding is heard. Steve: waw. The racers continue on with the race. Dakota glances at Pikachu. Dakota: Was that necessary? Pikachu shrugs. Dakota: They were innocent. Pikachu: Tell that to Ash. Dakota: Did you talk? Pikachu shakes his head. Dakota: Weird. Steve, Gary and Dawn are seen in a tie. Steve: Hey Gary. Gary: What? Steve: The eighthies called. They want their haircut back! *trollface* Gary: Hu-*he accidentally falls off Arcanine* Announcer: Gary Oak has been eliminated! This leaves only 3 racers left. Steve: Weren't there more racers? Mysterious Dude: They left when Team Rocket showed up. Steve: You sound familiar. Mysterious Dude stops talking and continues racing. Dawn: I wonder who he is. Steve: Same. Tauros starts to get tired. Steve: Come on, Tauros. Don't get tired. WE NEED TO WIN FOR DAWN! Tauros: MOO! (FOR DAWN!) Dakota hears Tauros says this (Wait, wut?) and devises a plan. Dawn: Steve, I love you! Steve: Wha... He falls off. Tauros steps on him. Dawn laughs. Dawn: Late- She notices the mysterious racer won. Dawn: WHAT!? Announcer: And the winner is,..the Mysterious Racer! Hey, what is your name anyways? Mysterious Racer: ... I'd rather leave that disclosed. Announcer: Well then, THIS GUY WINS! Dakota applauds, getting dirty looks from both Dawn and Steve. Dakota then teleports, with Lucas, to a forest. Dakota: Huh? He notices the mysterious guy, who is revealed to be (Shocker) Ash. He then disappears. Dakota teleports back to the race, where he's punched by Steve. Dakota: What was that for? Steve: F**K YOU! THE END! Category:Episodes Category:UEE Category:ARPS